


I Won't Let Anything Happen to You

by Ghostttrees



Category: Eerie Crests (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pansexual Character, Trans Male Character, the fluff is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostttrees/pseuds/Ghostttrees
Summary: Malek gets a nightmare and goes wandering out at night. Takes some time before the start of the comic.





	I Won't Let Anything Happen to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published piece of writing in.. a while. Be gentle ._.

Malek jolted upright from his bed, breathing heavy with sweat speckled on his forehead. He looked around briefly into the darkness of his room before stopping to face his phone screen. 3:46 am. He rested his head in his hands before groaning. He’d had shit dreams before, but that. That was on a whole other level. His mind was racing, but at this point, he knew one thing. He had to go.

That simple thought was enough to get him up to put on some comfortable clothes, grab a pack of cigarettes, and slip out of the door of his aunts home undetected. He didn’t even wait until he walked past the front lawn to light the first cigarette of his evening walkabout. The cool night air made his skin tingle as it pressed against his face. He took a deep breath before exhaling and looking up at the night sky, bordered by the tops of trees. The sky looked great that night, perfectly visible stars filled his eyes before he came back down to earth.

Malek didn’t completely register where he was going but he found himself in a familiar neighborhood, the same house he had visited quite a few times before. He guessed at this point going there was simply his first instinct. Perhaps his dream had been part of the reason. Either way he next found himself climbing towards his friend’s roof before stopping right at the window. Ok, he knows that it sounds a bit off, but hey. Everyone’s a bit off.

Malek tried to work up the courage to knock on the window, but he decided to just sit up there and enjoy the night sky. He sat up there for a while just thinking, and smoking. The thoughts the plagued his mind shifted into relief after hearing the sound of opening window. He turned to see his friend Dallas looking up at him sleepily. Malek thought he still looked good with a green bed head.

“Are you coming in?” Said Dallas, breaking Malek out of his thoughts. The green-eyed boy simply nodded, before making his way through the window aiming for a comfortable spot on the floor. They sat in silence for a bit, not awkward, just comfortable silence before Malek spoke up.

“It was just a nightmare,” he said while chuckling softly, “don’t worry.”

“I’m guessing it was pretty bad,” Dallas returned.

“Well yea. Honestly at this point, I can barely remember it. Something about aliens trying to abduct the people in town. A lot of stuff was on fire.”

“Well, do you want to just crash here for the night?”

Malek laughed, “That sounds like a plan.” He got a pillow and blanket before finding a comfortable spot on the floor. After a few minutes of attempted sleep he turned toward his friend, staring at his friends sleeping form for more than a few moments before the scene replayed in his mind again. The forms of his sleeping friend and Malek’s parents slowly turning into light as they smiled at him, seemingly sympathetically. He snap out of his vision and focused yet again on the mass of green hair on a pillow in front of him.

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” he said quietly. He thought he saw Dallas’ ears turn slightly pink in that moment, but he was probably just tired.


End file.
